


Power Play

by LuxKen27



Series: A Road Less Travelled [11]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/pseuds/LuxKen27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like a little fun and games first thing in the morning…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, welcoming the sunlight that filtered into the room. He lay quietly, gold meeting gold as he turned toward the window, relaxing into the softness of the unfamiliar mattress, appreciating the silence of the early morning.

The rest of his senses slowly roused. The soft whirl of the overhead fan settled in his ears as he became aware of the sweet scent permeating the room. He smiled as he shifted in the bed, reaching out to curl a lock of ebony silk around his finger.

_It’s been too long_ , he mused, tracing the tip of one claw along the exposed length of her neck. 

She sighed in her sleep, long and soft and content.

He sat up slightly, gazing down at her as he continued, trailing his fingers along her shoulders, down her arms. She shivered under his gentle assault but didn’t relent, her eyes firmly shut, her chest rising and falling in soft rhythm.

A feral gleam twinkled in his eye as he leaned over her, allowing one hand to disappear under the sheets. _So you want to play, do you?_ he thought, his fingers caressing the soft skin of her thigh.

She shifted, allowing him the access he craved. He cupped her softly, languidly, stroking with the heel of his hand, content to merely watch as she fought to feign sleep. Finally, he was rewarded, her eyes fluttering open, glassy with desire.

“Shouldn’t you know by now that I _always_ win?” he murmured triumphantly, sliding a finger into her warmth.

“Don’t stop,” she sighed, her hand skimming down to encourage his. “Don’t…ever…stop.”


End file.
